Imperial Guard
The Imperial Guard is the body that guards the Barsburg Church. They work to capture and even execute criminals for crimes against the Church. It is unknown when the Imperial Guard was founded or who founded them, but it could have been the Pope, as he was seen with several of them as guards prior to the Raggs War, their earliest appearance. They act as guards, police and crime scene investigators.In Kapitel 11 page 10, Frau says they are "investigating the crime scene". The Imperial Guard are tasked with guarding Light Dungeon, as well as the rooms of the higher-ranking bishops, but despite this, do not have unlimited access around the Church. As the Imperial Guard were under the influence of the Pope, it is unknown what has happened to them after his death, though they could be under Jio's command now. History The History of the Imperial Guard is unknown, other than they have been active for over 10 years, as the Pope was seen with several of them as guards (manga chapter 43). Pre-Raggs War It is unknown when the Imperial Guard were founded, but it was obviously before the Raggs War, and it is likely to be the Pope (or a Pope) who had founded them, as they were seen obeying his orders. During the Raggs War The Imperial guard were following the orders of the Pope during the Raggs War. They were aware of the Pope's plan to revieve Verloren and appeared to have no problem with it, or if they did, they did not voice it. The Imperial Guard were seen on watch when Pandora's Box was being changed, and attacked Fea Kreuz when he grabbed Teito and attempted to escape. Post-Raggs War The Imperial Guard remained active after the fall of Raggs. It is unknown if they still acted in the interests of the Pope after the series start. Uniform Similar to the bishops in the Church, the Imperial Guard wear a dark blue cassock with white trimming on the collar under a long, white robe that reaches the ankles. Despite its length, the robe does not appear to impede movement. They wear protective, black plating on their chests with the insignia of the Barsburg cross, and long, flipper-like plates on each shoulder. They wield spears. Manga synopsis Frau's arrest The Imperial Guard made their first appearance when Frau was attempting to revive a criminal Kuroyuri had mutilated. They rushed into the room after hearing the commotion inside, and found Frau holding the Warsfeil dagger without a seal, which a normal human should not be able to do, leading them to believe he had been corrupted by a Wars. The Guard arrested him, took him to Light Dungeon and planned to execute him. However, he was proven innocent by Hakuren and Teito Klein who discovered the real criminal was Bastien, after which they released him. The Hausen House The Imperial Guard also appeared at the Hausen House after Teito collected the Cursed Ticket of the House, and attempted to arrest Teito for what they perceived as an attempt to expose the Hausen House's crimes to the public. However, Frau (with Capella) arrived in time to rescue Teito, and defeated the Imperial Guard, leaving them lying unconscious on the floor before escaping with Teito and Capella. Frau also erased the Imperial Guard's memories before leaving. The Almarz Residence At the Almarz Residence, the Imperial Guard were briefly seen when they arrested Rena's uncle Ugur, his wife and Nyx. References Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Organisations Category:Barsburg Category:Church members Category:Male